The Heart's World
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Who would've thought that a simple dare in college would have led them to be the people they are today? Huddy main pairing, Chameron, Wilson/Cameron. OOC and slight AU. ABANDON.
1. The One Where Greg Makes a Mistake

**The Heart's World**

Pairings: Huddy; Wilson/Cameron; Chameron

Rating: 13+ for some swearing and suggestive scenes

Disclaimer: Don't own House or anything related to them.

AN: Okay, first House story here. I changed a lot of things about their pasts. And well, they all seem slightly OOC (in my opinion). Please read and review. I appreciate constructive criticism. Here we go!

Part One

**Chapter One**

The silver car made it's way along the narrow drive and the two people in the car smiled as they pulled to a stop. It's polished silver coat reflected the mid-day sun into the mirrors of other cars. The windows of the convertible were down, and the light breeze occasionally tossed the hair of the drive across her face. Besides her car, the people on the street turned to watch as the slightly larger Honda Civic stopped behind them. A few feet from the car, a group of college aged boys whistled at them, but both girls ignored them as a silver Ford Focus pulled up besides them, the passenger side window rolled down.

"No fair," the guy stuck his head out the window, meeting the eyes of the driver of the smaller Mazda Miata, "your car is so much faster than ours." Looking up, then the driver of the Miata smiled, her dark brown eyes meeting his lighter blue ones.

"Then get a different car Greg." Lisa Cuddy turned to face the road and pulled away from the intersection as the light changed, leaving the two men in the Focus slightly stunned.

"What is with you lately?" Allison Cameron turned to face one of her best friends, her face matching Greg's expression. She quirked her eyebrows slightly, "You've been like this for the past few weeks … every time you're around Greg. You tense up and what not. What happened between you two?"

Lisa Cuddy ignored her friend's question and clenched her hands on the steering wheel, she turned onto a side street, throwing Allison against the passenger door slightly and sped along it.

"Lisa, you have to talk to Greg. It's impossible for us to get anything done in class because you refuse to talk to him. Our physics team is falling apart because you ignore Greg as soon as he comes into the room." Allison tried not to sound too pushy, but she knew if this kept up through the whole year, then their physics class was going to fail because of them.

"I don't have to talk to Greg, or to anyone in that class. I do the work, I pay attention, I pass. End of story." Lisa snapped, turning onto a second street and then into a gas station. She reached behind her, ignoring the Ford Focus which had pulled up behind her, and pulled her wallet from her purse. "Want anything?"

"I'll have a bottle of soda." The passenger side door of the Ford Focus slammed, and Gregory House turned to face Lisa, his eyes narrowed against the sun. Stepping from the driver's side door, James Wilson, a tanner, slightly shorter version of Greg, with light dirty blond hair, turned to face his friend.

"Leave Lisa alone Greg. Buy your own soda." He retorted, half-jokingly, "If anything, buy Lisa something. You half-beg her for food every day in physics. If you're gonna ask her out then do it already."

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Lisa turned to Allison, "Never mind, I'll buy you something Greg. Mountain Dew, Coke?"

"No, James is right Lise," Greg squinted as he stepped into the direct sunlight, "I'll get you something." Ignoring the butterflies persistent fluttering, Lisa nodded, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Let's see, based on this week so far. You owe me half a sandwich from Monday, and, I think, a bottle of soda too. Then Tuesday, you took my salad and my cappuccino in the morning. Then yesterday, you took my whole lunch. So I guess you owe me three days worth of lunches." Lisa smirked, ignoring the death glare Greg was giving her.

"Whatever, just let's hurry up." Greg snapped, taking Lisa's hand and half-dragging her into the store, receiving a wink from James, and to his surprise, Allison.

Rubbing her wrist, Lisa slipped her wrist through Greg's grasp and narrowed her eyes at him. "I think I can find the store by myself. I'm not stupid you know," she snapped, turning down a random aisle in the store.

"Gee, give her some space Greg." James hissed, ignoring the death glare that was now turned on him.

"I'm trying," Greg tried to ignore the look on Lisa's face as her eyes met his briefly, "I just, look, can I trust you with something?" He lowered his voice slightly, reaching for a bottle of Mountain Dew, "Something you can't tell Allison, and definitely not Lisa."

"You love her don't you?" James tried not to allow himself to smile, but a smile spread across his lips. "Heck Greg, you're liked Lisa since the day you met her. Just ask her out. The worst thing she can do is say no and never speak to you again."

"Well, what if she _does _do that?" Greg asked, glad to have finally admitted the reasoning behind his actions the past few days. "I … I'm nothing without her, seriously. Lisa's got to be my best friend James, well besides you. She means so much to me, I can't lose it if she says no."

"Would you rather I told her?" James nodded towards Lisa, who was watching them closely, her eyes trained on Greg's worried face. Turning, James picked up a bottle of water, slapped down the exact change on the counter and left, leaving Lisa and Greg in the store, engaged in an unofficial staring contest.

"Lise," Greg made his way towards her, taking the salad from her hands, "this is all you're getting?" He looked into her eyes, noticing a slightly mysterious look about them.

"I'm sure, now let's hurry up." Lisa snapped, taking both her salad and Greg's Mountain Dew from him and turning to the woman behind the counter.

Once she payed, Lisa grabbed her salad from the counter and thrust the Mountain Dew into Greg's hands. Without saying a word, she hurried from the store, and opened the door to her car, dropping her salad at her feet.

Watching her go, Greg shrugged but blinked, all he could remember was that there were tear stains on Lisa's face when she had given the bottle to him. But, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she had been so upset.

"Lisa," Allison looked worriedly at her, watching silent tears stream down her cheeks, soaking the pale blue scarf she had tied around her neck.

"Lise," Greg paused besides her car, looking down at her, "are you okay?" He asked, then without thinking, he bent down and brushed his lips against her cheek, "Don't cry." He whispered, and pulled back, shocked at his actions. Turning away, Greg made his way around Jame's Ford Focus and opened the door, then slammed it behind him, resting his head in his hands.

"What did you do?" James asked, feigning ignorance. Greg looked up, his eyes blazing.

"You saw," Greg snapped, he tossed the unopened Mountain Dew on the floor, "Let's get out of here. The less I'm around Lisa, the better. She's gonna kill me next time she sees me."

"_What _did you do?" James repeated.

"I kissed her!" Greg cried, trying to keep his voice under control, "I'm such a fool, all I can say is that I got lucky I kissed her cheek and not on the lips. God, I'd be dead now if I did." He leaned back in the seat, "Let's get out of here, I'm going to see Lisa in about fifteen minutes anyways."

Without another word, James Wilson glanced sadly at his friend and pulled away from the gas station, ignoring the silver Mazda Miata that still sat in the park space beside their vacated one.


	2. The One Where Greg Accepts a Dare

**The Heart's World**

**Part One**

Chapter Two: The One Where Greg Accepts a Dare

Secretly, two tear-stained brown eyes watched as the silver Focus backed out of the space besides them, the passenger watching the driver closely. Leaning back, Lisa turned her head slightly, keeping her eyes on the passenger side door of the silver car.

"Lisa," Allison reached across the seat, "it's okay, Greg didn't mean too."

"Didn't mean to?" Lisa whirled around, her eyes blazing as she faced Allison, "What do you mean, 'he didn't mean to?' Of course he _meant _to! When does Greg _not _mean anything?" Allison stepped from the car and walked around it, opening the drivers side door.

"Get out Lisa, I'm driving. You make yourself look more presentable for physics class." Narrowing her eyes, Allison watched as Lisa stepped from the car and made her way around the boot, before dropping sadly into the passenger seat. She shrugged off her jacket and rubbed her eyes, smearing her mascara. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small make-up case, reapplying her mascara and a thin layer of pale pink lipstick.

"Lipstick?" Allison asked, as she started the car, "Trying to impress Greg?" Lisa slammed the make-up bag on the dashboard, turning to face Allison, who suddenly looked startled. Her eyes were blazing and suddenly, Lisa Cuddy looked much scarier than her outwards nature showed.

"_Don't_," she growled, "mention Greg in my presence again. Do you hear me?"

Allison nodded slowly, and as sudden realization hit her, and she closed her eyes, starting up Lisa's Miata and backing out of the space. She took in Lisa's appearance; a rather low-cut blue blouse, which accented her curves in all the right places; a knee-length jean skirt which was a looser, more flowing material than normal, which rested on her legs; and simple black flip-flops. "Lisa Evelyn Cuddy," Allison began, choosing her words carefully, "are you sure about what you just said?"

Noticing the use of her full name, Lisa nodded, pulling her elbow-length hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her eyes flashed slightly as Allison shot her a look of pure disbelief, but she shrugged.

"How could I not," Lisa tried to keep her temper under control, as Allison parked the car in the only empty space left nearest to the building their physics class was in – right next to a black Honda motorcycle. Lisa's eyes met Allison's, "You're doing this to torture me aren't you?" She sighed, looking longingly at the motorcycle.

"You want him," Allison hissed, brushing past Lisa on her way towards the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lisa closed her eyes, and nodded slowly, a sly smile spreading across her lips.

"Of course I do," she whispered, "I always want him." Lisa opened her eyes and frowned slightly as Allison's laughter, and spun on her heel, hearing someone clear their throat behind her.

"Lise," Greg whispered in her ear, "this is my motorcycle, do you mind moving for a second?" He asked, dropping his bag onto the ground between their two cars. Looking around, Lisa mentally cursed herself, seeing that Allison had caught up with James by the door and the two disappeared inside. Shifting her weight onto her left foot, Lisa watched as Greg dropped a half-eaten sandwich in the trash and picked up his bag.

Butterflies took off in her stomach as Greg slipped his arm around her waist, and she felt sparks shoot up her side as his fingers brushed the waist of her skirt. Smiling, she shifted her bag on her shoulder and looked up at Greg, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You just can't keep yourself away from me can you Lise?" Greg asked, smiling wickedly. He dropped a kiss onto her neck and squeezed her hand.

They walked towards the building in silence, even the people around them looked closely, surprised to see the two of them walking towards class hand in hand. The butterflies in Lisa's stomach continued as one girl whispered to her friend, "So the punk finally got the girl." Greg's hand squeezed hers and he glanced at Allison and James, who were watching from outside the classroom.

"No," Greg dropped Lisa's hand and picked up his pace, grabbing the door and disappearing down the hallway.

"Greg," Lisa sighed, "wait! We need to talk." She called, hurrying after him.

Watching the two go, James Wilson smiled, and turned to Allison, who had the same mysterious smile on her face. Stepping closer, Allison smiled, "Any ideas no how to get those two together? I might have a few, but we've got to plan now, and during class. Sit with me, and make sure Greg and Lisa sit together." James nodded, hurrying into the classroom, hoping to stall Greg from entering.

Sighing, Allison smiled as Greg slipped into the classroom, closing the door behind him. Turning, his eyes caught Lisa's and he made his way across the back of the classroom, sitting in the chair besides her. Lisa looked towards Greg and sighed, then pointedly turned around and glared at Allison, who shrugged, "Cupid must be busy today." She laughed as Greg slid his chair closer to Lisa's, so now their legs were touching when she turned back around in her seat.

"So," Allison sighed, now about two hours later in the class, "if they _aren't _together, then tell me what to do." She hissed to James, who quietly tore a half-sheet of paper form his notebook. Scribbling down his ideas, he slipped it into Allison's hand.

"So … that it? You're going to dare Greg to ask Lisa out, for a week?" Allison whispered, trying to suppress a laugh. Nodding, James pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"I'll text him," Greg added as his fingers typed out the short message. Allison read over his shoulder; "Ask LC out. AC and I pay you. $50 she says yes. Go out for one week, you have to kiss in front of us. JW"

"He's never going to do that! And Lisa will, never ever, in a million years, kiss Greg, on the lips, in front of us." Allison whispered as James hit the send button on his phone, and two seconds later, they watched as Greg pulled out his phone, skimmed the text message, turned to the two of them, and, to their surprise, nodded. Allison had to muffle her shriek as Greg leaned forwards, peering over Lisa's shoulder as she wrote.

"Lise," Greg whispered, "I …" He looked up, seeing the physics teacher looking towards him, "I was asking Lisa a question about what you just said Mr. Daly." He responded, straightening up.

"Miss Cuddy," Mr. Daly turned to her, "Mr. House asking you a question related to this class right?" Lisa blushed slightly and nodded, trying not to ignore the eyes of everyone in the class on her.

"Now ..." Mr. Daly turned back to the class, but didn't miss Greg's next actions as he reached up to brush a strand of Lisa's hair out of her face.

"Greg," Lisa warned, "stop flirting with me." She turned to face Allison, "Please, let me switch with you today..." she trailed off as James shook his head, sliding slightly closer to Allison. Mr. Daly glanced towards the clock, then sighed, facing his class.

"Fifteen minutes, everyone needs to be back by then." He sighed, watching as the majority of the class hurried from the room.

Lisa watched as Allison elbowed James then rose, making her way towards the door. James, she noticed, winked at Greg, then hurried to catch up with Allison, who was waiting by the door.

"Lise," Greg sighed, "you know I wasn't really going to ask you about the lesson." He sighed, trying to avoid her eyes.

"What is it then Greg?" Lisa asked, looking slightly worried. She reached across the desk and took his hand, noticing how it was shaking slightly.

"Well, Lise," Greg looked into her eyes, lowering his voice slightly, "I've … well...had strong feelings for you, for a while now."

"Meaning?" Lisa whispered, not daring to believe what Greg was saying.

"I think I'm in love with you Lisa Cuddy," Greg whispered, leaning forwards, awkwardly wrapping an arm around her waist. He smiled, "Do you want a ride home today?"

"I've got the Miata Greg," Lisa whispered, smiling shyly, "Or else I would. Unless … maybe Allison can take it back. I can ask her when class lets out."

"Ask me what?" Allison dropped into the chair besides Lisa. Greg met James' eye and nodded, smiling, mouthing the words "Not so bad..."

"So," Greg turned to James, "when are you asking Allison out?"

"What?!" Allison gapped at James, whose eyes were narrowed, "If anything, when are you and Lisa going to go out?" Greg smiled, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around Lisa's waist.

"We are," he smiled, kissing Lisa's cheek.

"Speaking of which," Lisa looked towards Allison, "I'm stopping by Greg's on the way home, can you bring the Miata back?" Allison nodded, exchanging a smirk with James as Greg brushed his lips against Lisa's cheek.


	3. TOW Greg and Lisa Ride a Motorcycle

**The Heart's World**

**Part One**

Chapter Three: The One Where Greg and Lisa Ride a Motorcycle

After class, Greg slowed, keeping an eye on Lisa as she folded up her notebook and slipped it into her bag. As she straightened up, Greg slipped up behind her then kissed her cheek hesitantly. Meeting her eyes, he smiled, "Ready for a ride on the motorcycle?"

"You're serious about that?" Lissa hissed quietly, tossing her keys to Allison, "Let's go," she added, slipping her hand into Greg's. James raised an eyebrow at the two as the left the room, Greg's arm on around Lisa's shoulder. Watching the two, Allison and James smiled to themselves and quietly James gave a laugh.

"I guess I'm getting my money..." James whispered as Greg handed Lisa a second helmet.

"Lise," Greg smiled, buckling her bag into the side bag, "are you sure?" He met her eyes and brushed a brown curl out of her face, "I can meet you at your place if you'd rather drive yourself." Lisa shook her head and rose, reaching up to hug Greg.

"No, let's go." Lisa whispered, as Greg sat down on the seat.

"Ready Lise?" Greg asked, starting the motorcycle. Nodding, Lisa wrapped her arms around Greg and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes slightly. Giving Allison and James one last wave, Greg pulled away from the buildings, and towards the open road.

"Are we done?" Lisa asked quietly, keeping her head on Greg's shoulder. Laughing, Greg stopped the motorcycle and climbed off it, wrapping an arm around Lisa's waist.

"Sure, unless you want to go somewhere else," Greg smiled at the look of terror on Lisa's face as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Stepping forwards, Lisa pressed her lips to Greg's and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

The two stood there, letting their lips move against one another's slowly, before Lisa pulled back slightly, her cheeks slightly pink. She smiled again, her eyes sparking, "Let's go inside."

Nodding, Greg lead the way up two flights of stairs, before pausing at a light oak door. He banged on it twice then clicked open the lock. Taking Lisa's hand, he smiled at her reaction to the room. Half the room was organized, and the other half, not. The unorganized half contained a small bed, which was unmade and strewn with numerous books and, to her slight surprise, a slightly old looking guitar. She glanced at it, then to Greg, who had dropped his stuff besides the door and was now looking in one of the cupboards. As well as the bed, there were three or four bags filled with different quick TV dinners and twenty ounce bottles of Mountain Dew.

"You live on this stuff?" Lisa laughed, picking up a bottle and opening it, "This and TV dinners?"

"And leftovers," Greg mumbled around a half-eaten sandwich, which Lisa recognized, as the other half of the sandwich she had made Monday. Laughing, Lisa side-stepped the guitar case on the floor and wrapped an arm around Greg's shoulders and stretched up on her toes, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"All you had to do was ask," Greg whined, unable to control his laughter at the same time. Lisa frowned and lifted the Mountain Dew bottle to her lips, shrugging.

"It _is _my sandwich, you know." Lisa glanced at the clock, "It's almost seven, I'm gonna work on my paper a bit then made we can order something."

"I have more than TV dinners you know," Greg pulled out a box of spaghetti and a jar of sauce, "I'll make pasta tonight, it'll give me a reason to actually clean up around here a bit too. You work on that paper," he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek.

Turning, Lisa watched as the door swung open and James made his way slowly into the room, dragging a bag full of books. Following him, Allison tried to muffle her laughter as James collapsed on a second bed opposite Greg's.

"You actually let him eat this stuff James?" Allison asked in slight disbelief that Greg lived mainly on Mountain Dew and TV dinners.

"Well, I don't care," Greg retorted, slightly annoyed, "Besides, he eats it too." Lisa slipped her arm around Greg's shoulders and closed her eyes slightly.

"Lise – were you actually gonna do that essay or not?" Greg asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No," Lisa laughed, "It's the best way to get you to cook though, I know that." She brushed her lips quickly against his and rested her head on his chest, looking towards Allison.

"Oh," Allison jumped slightly, and tossed Lisa's keys back to her, "Here you go, doesn't look like you enjoy Greg's motorcycle very much." Lisa laughed and brushed her lips against Greg's again.

"Only when he's not with me," she smiled. "Now, about that dinner …" Lisa trailed off, then grabbed the box from Greg and set it on the counter, "I'll make it."

* * *

AN: Okay … this was pretty much a filler chapter, as will be the next few. And also, a slight heads up that some upcoming chapters (but not for a few fillers beforehand) might have an M rating, though I'm not completely sure about that yet. LUCKLY, school is OUT. So now I have two months to write like crazy! Okay ... done rambling, please R and R.


	4. TOW Allison Lets Something Slip

AN: Thanks to toledo girl, for allowing me to use the Cameron/Hadley sisterhood thing. Also, this has a bit of a "sexual situation" in it, but no nudity or anything. Also .. again, a reference to a Drunk!Cuddy … and House, but House is normal. This is a make up to my really pathetic and short chapters before.

* * *

Chapter Four: TOW Allison Lets Something Slip

The next morning found Allison Cameron sprawled across the pullout sofa in James Wilson's apartment. To her surprise, she spotted two figures in the kitchenette, moving around and whispering quietly to themselves. Occasionally, the two figures would wrap themselves in each other's arms, sharing short romantic kisses. Rising, Allison made her way towards them, looking curious.

"Lisa," she snapped, "I need to talk to you, now." Giving Greg a slightly soppy grin, Lisa Cuddy kissed his cheek and made her way towards Allison, who pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door  
behind her.

"What?" Lisa snapped, slightly irritated, "Greg and I were hoping to show off our cooking skills for you two - well mostly James. Now you ruined it "

Allison left out a small laugh, "Cooking skills, pft, more like how long you two can last without coming up for air."

"Is someone jealous that I got a boyfriend before she did?" Lisa grinned, "Who is it?"

"Who is who?" Allison asked, feigning innocence, "And no, for the record, I am not, what so ever, jealous of you and Greg."

"Who do you like?" Lisa smiled, "If you aren't jealous of Greg and I then it has got to be James." Ignoring Allison's look of pure innocence, she continued, "Hell, if it's not James then who could it be? You just admitted that it's not Greg...unless it's that boy from endocrinology class."

"Why are you convinced that I like someone?" Allison snapped, "I don't!"

Lisa narrowed her eyes and unlocked the door, "You'll be sorry if he asks out that girl from his biology class." She gave Allison one last look, one that clearly told Allison to stop hiding from the truth and get with it.

"That's not fair! You and Greg wouldn't even be together if James hadn't said anything!" Allison snapped, then realizing what she had said, took one look at Lisa's shocked and hurt expression before fleeing the room.

For a few moments, all Lisa could do was stare around the room. James sat on a small bed, sitting up, and trying to look apologetic. Greg stood facing Lisa, a bag of cereal in one hand, the other frozen halfway to the cupboard handle. Making eye contact with James, Lisa felt anger rushing back towards her, "Is Allison right?"

"Yes, but -" James began, but Greg cut him off.

"Lise, look at me," Greg stepped forwards, pressing his lips against her cheek, "James did have something to do with it, because he suggested that I ask you out." He paused, ignoring the brief look of shock cross James' face.

"But, Lise, what is important for you to know is that I already was planning to ask you out, and have been planning it for a while now. I just needed a nudge in the right direction," he paused, pressing his  
lips quickly to Lisa's, "And, no matter what, I love you Lisa." Still feeling slightly awkward because of Allison's outburst, James shrugged, "You aren't mad at me are you Lisa? I mean, I bet you're mad at Allison, but are you still mad at me too?"

Lisa laughed, turning in Greg's arms to allow them to remain wrapped around her waist. Her blue eyes sparkled slightly, reminding him of Allison's half-sister, Remy, and the look she got when excited. "Of course not, I mean, you didn't say anything against it, Allison did. Honestly, I think she's jealous of Greg and I - and for some reason - possibly you too."

"Me?" James asked, "What did I ever do to her?"

"You ask out Sarah, from our biology class, and find out for yourself." Lisa smirked slightly, "I think she likes you, even if she doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"Sarah?" James now looked curious, "What does she have to do with Allison being angry at you?"

"First," Lisa began, "Allison isn't angry at me, she's jealous, because I got a boyfriend before her. Secondly, she's also jealous because it's Greg and not someone else. Thirdly, she likes you, so Sarah has everything to do with it. Also, on another note, she's upset because Remy, you know her too, right Greg? Well, according to her, Rem got her first kiss a week ago, and she's four years younger than Allison. Allison, unless she didn't tell me, hasn't had her first kiss yet."

"How can you be a sophomore in college and not have had your first kiss?" James asked, "I mean, I had mine in my junior year of high school, slightly late probably, but still..."

"Yeah," Greg agreed, "Freshman year in high school for me, it was part of a dare." He exchanged a brief wink with James, "I can't say no to a dare, no matter what."

"Well," Lisa added, feeling slightly awkward, "Greg, do you remember last year when we went to that dinner thing? Then we ended up getting drunk..."

"Woah, wait!" James interrupted, "Greg got you drunk? I did not hear this one yet."

"Fine, it was one of those class celebrations, well, we both went, since it was off- campus. Because if that, well, since it's easier to get beer and stuff into parties, some guys brought in a whole case of beer, Budweiser, I think. But we both ended having a few, then, well, since we were still underage at the time, we weren't really paying attention."

"Wait, Lise," Greg interrupted, "That was your first kiss?" He looked shocked, "You're kidding right? Hell," he kissed her lips briefly, "you were good Lise."

Lisa smiled shyly, "You're the only guy I've truly wanted to kiss, I mean, I've dated before, and had crushes. But still, I've never not been dating a guy and have wanted to kiss them so badly." She wrapped her arms around Greg's neck and pressed her lips to his, running her tongue along his lips. After a few moments, her tongue darted inside and after a few seconds, they pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Geez you two," James rolled his eyes, "get a room." Greg frowned, "We have one, you're just in it. Scram," he snapped half-heartedly, kissing Lisa's forehead. James took one glance at them and slipped from the room, yelling something about finding Allison.

"Finally, we're alone," Greg whispered, "I've been waiting for this ... Lise?" He trailed off, seeing a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh, I just, well...nothing." Lisa replied, clearly hiding something. She leaned up, pulling Greg against her and kissing him deeply. For a few moments, their lips moved against each other's, rejoicing in the joy of being alone. After a few moments, Greg's tongue slipped past Lisa's lips and tangled with hers. At the same time, Lisa's fingers worked with the buttons on the blazer Greg had pulled on. After the first three buttons, she gave up and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Meanwhile though, Greg had taken the opportunity to push the blanket off Lisa's shoulders, exposing a tight, dark blue camisole.

"Greg," Lisa gasped, as his lips brushed against her neck, "stop, please."

"No," Greg whispered, his hands on her hips, now pulling, slightly teasingly, at the black yoga pants she wore.

"Greg, please," Lisa whispered, her hands catching his as he grasped the bottom of her camisole and started to pull it upwards, "I want my parents to meet you as my boyfriend first."

Greg smiled teasingly, "And you can't introduce me even after this?" He dropped his lips to her belly button and kissed it, "Lise, I'll be careful, if you want me to stop then I will."

"I want you to stop, now," Lisa replied, a slight snap in her voice, but ignoring her last words, she pulled Greg's arms around her waist and kissed his lips, allowing him to keep her against him.

Greg's arms tightened around her waist, and teasingly, he pushed her back against the wall, allowing her hips to arch towards his.

"God, I told you two to get a room!" a voice called as the door slammed. James Wilson snapped, followed by a much younger version of Allison. Remy Hadley, Allison's half sister, wandering into the room after him. Remy's mother had met Allison's father in a cafe one morning, and Bering newly divorced, had his special charm on women again. They had clicked, and about three years later, Remy had been born, to Allison's slight dismay. She didn't like her new stepmother very much, and with that, she didn't like Remy very much either.

* * *

Read and Review! ~Katheryn Mae


	5. TOW The Readers Receive an Author's Note

Hey all,

So, due to my numerous stories that are unfinished, I have decided to put many on hiatus or abandon them. This message is only posted on stories that fall into those two categories since there are many in the two. Below is a list of my stories on hiatus or abandon.

Stories on HIATUS:

_Wait For Rose_ – Until I finish my other three main House stories, this will be hiatus. This "chapter" will be taken down when I post the next chapter.

_Hidden Secrets _– See above note.

_Crushed Promises_ – First-ever multi-chapter story I attempted, I also have the outlines for this story if I wanted to pick it up again.

_The Heart's World_ – Since this was my first House MD fic, everyone was very OOC. But I am considering going back and reediting this a lot and continuing it.

**Stories that are ABANDON: **

_Star Cross'd Lovers_ – Lost my main muse, but I do have the outline if I ever get my muse (Sophia Anya Lee) back.

_What Wasn't Said_ – Storyline just did not interest me anymore.

_Return to Hogwarts_ – Was my first "big" Harry Potter fic, not sure if I will ever finish it.

_Fallen for Him _– First Albus/Minerva and Tom/Moaning Myrtle fic – like "Star Cross'd Lovers", I still have the outline.

**Current Stories that Are Being Continued: **

_Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _

_One Thing_

_The Lonely Touch_

If you want me to pick up a story or have any questions, just message me.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae Wilson MD

xxx


End file.
